


Beneath a Starlit Sky

by RedFez



Series: RFVW 2015 [2]
Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 2: A Fantasy Harvest Moon
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Rune Factory Valentine's Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFez/pseuds/RedFez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cool air always helped clear his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath a Starlit Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Nightmares

Clammy hands wrapped around his arms and legs. It felt like he was being smothered. He could feel the hands pulling him somewhere, but everything was so _dark_.

Beads of sweat shone on his skin as he sat up in bed, gasping for air. His entire body shook with small tremors, though thankfully his partner remained unaware of his waking. He reached up, running a hand through his hair and wiping some of the sweat away with the back of his hand.

He could still feel the phantom hands reaching for him, a remnant of the dream, and he shook himself, as if that would chase the feelings away.

Kyle had already woken Barrett up multiple times with his night terrors, he didn't exactly want to make it any sort of common occurrence. Already, the nightmare was beginning to fade, though the fright it had brought with lingered.

Kyle knew he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, so he slipped from the bed, taking care not to wake Barrett, who rolled over in his sleep, reaching out to where Kyle had just been laying. Kyle snorted in laughter - given Barrett's normally cool demeanor, one wouldn't expect him to be much of a cuddler. But Kyle knew better.

He dropped a kiss to the brunette's forehead and, despite knowing Barrett was asleep and likely couldn't hear him, whispered, "I'll be right back."

Kyle left the room and quietly closed the door behind him. The air inside was still, and almost felt stifling. He walked down the stairs and out the front door, where he stopped and sat down on the ground, despite the chilly frost. Inhale...exhale. Kyle didn't know how long he sat there, watching the night sky, but at the back of his mind he registered the sound of a door opening and closing before someone sat down beside him, a line of warmth pressing against his side.

Neither said anything for a few heartbeats. Until Barrett yawned, the only noises were the birds and insects just waking up.

Kyle nudged his boyfriend. "If you're tired, go back to bed."

Barrett defiantly shook his head. "Not that I like the cold hard ground, but I'm not going back in without you."

"Barrett..." Kyle sighed.

"What are you doing out here, anyway?"

Another sigh from Kyle.

Barrett leaned away from him slightly, narrowing his eyes at him. "Did you have another nightmare?"

Kyle glared back before deciding it was pointless to deny it. "Yeah, I did. I didn't want to disturb you, though."

Barrett laughed, a sound Kyle rarely got to hear despite having been with him for over two years now. "Idiot." Kyle's brow furrowed. "Most people have nightmares," he explained.

Kyle rolled his eyes. "What are yours about, then?"

Barrett stiffened slightly. "Who said I have any?"

"You just said most people have them," Kyle pointed out.

Barrett frowned before leaning back over on Kyle, resting his head on Kyle's shoulder. "I'd rather not talk about it."

Kyle conceded to that. "Alright, but remember, we're supposed to share these things with each other."

Barrett snorted in laughter. "Sharing's not our thing, Kyle. I don't like talking about myself, and you've got your amnesia."

Kyle rested his head on Barrett's, and considered what he'd said. "I can accept that."

Silence fell again, this time broken by Kyle's yawn.

Barrett raised his head, jostling Kyle. "Come on, let's go back in."

Kyle nodded and stood, waiting for Barrett to stand as well. Together, they entered their dark house.


End file.
